Patroli
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Okita Sougo sangat suka patroli. Walau ia tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan. Okita Sougo's PoV


**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi-sensei

**A/N: **Hanya sebuah fanfiksi singkat dengan PoV si Pangeran Sadis. Semoga bisa melihat sisi lain sang Pangeran. (dan semoga ini ga OOC banget. HAHA)

* * *

**PATROLI**

Kao'Ru'Vi

.

.

Saatnya patroli.

Patroli adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusuka. Huh? Kenapa aku sering mengeluhkannya katamu? Tentu saja karena memang pantas dikeluhkan. Berkeliling berpanas-panasan (atau hujan, tergantung cuaca), lebih sering tidak mendapatkan apapun. Wajar kalau aku mengeluh bosan dan memilih untuk tidur kan? Tapi tetap saja patroli jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada rapat dengan orang-orang yang lebih senang minum sampai mabuk.

.

Dan lagi, patroli tidak selalu membosankan. Oh, seperti sekarang misalnya.

"KATSURAAAAAA!"

DUAR!

Tembakan bazokaku tepat mengenai Katsura, membuatnya terpental jauh sekaligus menghancurkan rumah makan di dekatnya. Bagus. _Timing_ yang pas sekali. Aku baru saja mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk menghancurkan rumah makan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sepintas kudengar beberapa orang membicarakan tentang pemiliknya yang licik dan menipu pelanggan, tapi Shinsengumi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak ada bukti.

Terima kasih, Katsura. Pengorbananmu akan segera kulupakan.

.

Baru-baru ini juga aku menemukan hal-atau lebih tepatnya tempat-lain yang menyenangkan saat patroli.

"Ah, Nak Polisi. Selamat datang. Bagaimana patrolinya?" Seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin hampir tiga kali lipat dariku tersenyum melihat kedatanganku.

"Seperti biasa, membosankan," jawabku singkat.

"Ara? Pipimu terluka?" Ia kelihatan cemas saat menyadari lebam di pipiku. Sebenarnya bukan hal besar, hanya sempat lengah sedikit tadi. "Mari masuk. Biar kuambilkan kompres." Ia menggiringku masuk ke kedai mungil miliknya yang kelihatan hampir penuh.

"Hari ini ramai ya," gumamku.

"Iya!" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya sejak Nak Polisi sering ke mari, kedai ini jadi mulai ramai. Rasanya seperti kedatangan _maneki neko_ saja." Ia tertawa. Sejauh yang kulihat, untuk ukuran wanita yang berusia di atas lima puluh, wanita ini kelihatan sangat sehat dan cekatan.

_Maneki neko_ katanya? Aku yang biasa ditakuti para 'teroris' ini disebutnya sebagai _maneki neko_? Rasanya aneh sekali.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, tempat favorit Nak Polisi datang tidak kuberikan pada pelanggan lain kok." Ia mengantarku ke sebuah meja kosong di sudut kedai sebelum meninggalkanku. Tempat yang ia sebut sebagai tempat favoritku itu agak tersembunyi, tapi nyaman. Aku bahkan bisa tidur tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang melihatku—sebenarnya sih ada yang lihat juga tidak masalah. Tempat itu jadi tempat favoritku sejak pertama kali aku menemukan kedai ini.

Aku pertama kali menemukan kedai mungil ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat sedang patroli, aku tak sengaja melihat dua orang preman sedang memalak seorang wanita—yeah, pemilik kedai ini. Aku mengusir preman-preman itu, sang wanita berterima kasih lalu mengundangku ke kedainya ini. Begitulah.

Karena tempatnya yang pas untuk tidur siang—aku tidak main-main saat kubilang aku bisa tidur di sini—, aku jadi rutin mengunjungi tempat ini. Lagipula makanannya cukup enak.

"Silakan." Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu muncul lagi dan memberi kompres untuk pipiku. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menaruh segelas ocha panas dan sepiring gyoza di mejaku. Padahal aku belum memesan apa-apa.

"Hari ini aku mencoba membuat menu baru. Aku ingin dengar pendapat Nak Polisi tentang ini," katanya setengah berbisik.

Aku menatap gyoza yang dibawanya beberapa saat sebelum mencicipinya. Enak. Berbeda dengan gyoza biasa. Sepertinya ia menambahkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Enak," kataku. Dan wanita itu langsung tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih!" katanya. "Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu. Mungkin mulai besok aku akan menambahkannya di menuku. Yang ini gratis untuk Nak Polisi." Setelah berkata begitu, ia berlalu meninggalkanku.

Kalian bisa lihat kenapa aku menyukai tempat ini. Tempat tidur siang yang nyaman, makanan enak, ditambah kompres atau plester kalau wanita itu mendapati bahwa aku terluka. Hampir semuanya gratis.

Setelah memakan habis gyoza dan mengompres lebam di pipiku, aku segera tidur siang. Aku baru bangun ketika hari mulai sore dan kedai sudah sepi pengunjung. Karena perutku masih kenyang berkat gyoza tadi, aku tidak memesan makanan apapun. Kupaksa wanita itu menerima uang untuk membayar gyoza tadi, tapi ia bersikeras menolak.

"Sudah kukatakan itu gratis. Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi maneki neko untuk kedaiku," tolaknya sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menyerah. Kumasukkan kembali uangku, berterima kasih dan berjalan ke luar toko diiringi ucapan, "besok juga mampirlah kalau sempat."

Satu hal yang sering kupikirkan saat aku melangkah ke luar dari kedai mungil itu: ada sisi dari wanita itu yang mengingatkanku pada Aneue. Memang kesannya berbeda, tapi ... ada rasa yang sama.

Atau beginikah rasanya memiliki 'ibu'?

Masa bodohlah. Perasaan apapun itu, yang jelas tempat itu menjadi salah satu hal yang kusukai dari kegiatan berpatroli—atau lebih tepatnya kegiatan istirahat dan tidur siang saat patroli.

.

"SADIIIIIIIS!"

Ah, ini satu hal lagi yang kusuka saat patroli.

"Maju kalau berani, China!"

.

Aneue, patroli hari ini juga menyenangkan.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Well, maksud hati, saya pengin bikin cerita tentang Sougo yang manis. Tapi kayaknya ini jadi nggak jelas arahnya ya? Ahahahaha... orz**  
**

Ini cuma randoman nggak jelas aja sih. Ru lagi pengin nulis dan lalu nulis aja. Ru sadar kok ini aneh. Hahaha... Ya sudahlah.

Oh, untuk yang bertanya-tanya tentang fanfiksi multichapter saya ...

...

...

..

.

Doakan saja saya dapet mood! /disepak

Sudah. Silakan diberi cacian atau apapun untuk fanfiksi aneh ini. Sampai jumpa. m(_ _)m


End file.
